helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takemura Junichiro
Takemura Junichiro '(竹村潤一郎; born on June 6, 1998) is a former 1st Generation Little Ouji and member of HoshiBoshi Pro group JupiNus. He is also an actor, voice actor, and model. Biography 2009 On February 4, Takemura, alongside 14 other boys, succesfully passed the first auditions for HoshiBoshi Pro, making up the 1st Generation Little Oujis. 2013 On March 23, it was announced that the made-up group in the drama, JupiNus, was to become real and debut under HoshiBoshi Pro as a new group. They debuted on March 31, with "GAME". Takemura was chosen to voice one of the main characters in the new DreamS anime, "Butterfly Days". He is voicing Amano Kazuki. Takemura was added as a new member of JupiNus on October 28, and will start activities on November 2. 2014 On January 11, it was announced that he, along with the members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. On March 20, Takemura graduated from middle school. He will be attending the same high school as fellow member Aizawa Kenji, NeXus' Akimoto Miharu, and Luminus' Akimoto Kureno. Profile *'Name: 'Takemura Junichiro (竹村潤一郎) *'Nickname: Take-kun, Takeke, Juni~chi, Chiro-kun, Kechi, MuraMura, Shorty *'Birthday: '''June 6, 1998 (Age 19) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 173cm (5"8) *'HoshiBoshi Pro Status:' **2009-02-04: Little Ouji **2013-10-28: JupiNus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-02-04: Member *'Months in Luminus:' 1 Month *'JupiNus Color:' '''Purple' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Gemini *'Charm Point: Smile *'Weak Point: '''Quiet *'Strong Point: 'Tries to get to know new people *'Favourite Animal: 'Cats, Dogs *'Special Skill: Guitar *'Hobbies: '''Playing the guitar, practicing dancing, listening to music *'Favorite Food(s):' Rice, Tofu, Edamame *'Least Favorite Food(s): Lollipops *'Favorite Color(s): '''Blue, Red, Purple *'Motto: '"We can't learn anything without making mistakes" *'Looks up to: NeXus, Dearly Stars, SMAP, Hey! Say! JUMP!, HI-5, Uehara Takeo *'Favorite Song: '"Royals" by Lorde *'HoshiBoshi Pro Groups:' **Little Oujis (2009 - 2013) **JupiNus (2013 - Present) **Butterflight (2013 - Present) Discography JupiNus #2013.10.30 Bye Bye Dubye ~See you again~ Character Songs #2013.12.10 Warai no Kamisama ga Oritekita! (as Amano Kazuki; with Akimoto Miharu/Yamauchi Azusa) #2013.01.08 AS IT IS (as Amano Kazuki) starts at 0:00 - 1:57 #2013.01.08 Welcome to THE WORLD! (as Amano Kazuki; with Aizawa Kenji/Horiuchi Atsushi) ''starts at 3:36 '' Butterflight #2013.12.31 Mayonaka no Himitsu Solo Singles #2014.03.15 Junjou Skirt Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Amano Kazuki) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Yokoshima Daisuke) Trivia *He is good friends with Aizawa Kenji, Hana❀Emi and Akimoto Miharu. *His best friend within HoshiBoshi Pro is Aizawa Kenji. *Is the shortest member of JupiNus. *He revealed that he did have a slight crush on Akimoto Miharu, so he was surprised when he found out that his character was in love with Akimoto's character (in Butterfly Days). *He currently has a girlfriend. *Listens to Western Music. *Akimoto Miharu gave him the nicknames "Takeke" and "Shorty" (despite her being shorter than him). *He attended the same middle school as Goto Mayu, Midorikawa Miharu, Aizawa Kenji, Takemura Junichiro, Akimoto Kureno, and Akimoto Miharu, until Goto, Midorikawa and Akimoto Miharu graduated in March 2013. *He has a younger sister (whose name is Takemura Mana -- she auditioned for DreamS but was not chosen. It was revealed that she was 14 years old). *He is currently in his second year of university, majoring in computer engineering. *His ideal girl is NeXus' Akimoto Miharu. Category:1998 Births Category:June Births Category:HoshiBoshi Pro Category:Butterfly Days Category:2013 Debuts Category:Former 1st Generation Little Ouji Category:1st Generation Little Ouji Category:Members from Tokyo Category:JupiNus